


Go To Hell, Pines

by total_disappointment



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Swearing, dipper is bad at feelings, little bit nsfw (only in the beginning), why do I write things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/total_disappointment/pseuds/total_disappointment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I think I should avoid Norman for a little bit, at least until things chill out', Dipper reasoned with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go To Hell, Pines

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... This is the first thing I've posted here. Hope you tolerate it

  _Dipper felt his heart beating out of his chest._

_His arms were heavy, and he was sweating, a feeling of lust pulsing through him._

_All he could see were those electric blue eyes, half lidded and filled with desire. He felt a rush of pleasure sweep through his body. Dipper gasped as he felt a warmth building in his abdomen._

          Then, he shot awake, burning in humiliation. He slapped his hands to his red face. "Not again..." He groaned quietly under his breath. The dreams were getting more frequent and vivid now, guilt flooded his mind as he tried to push away the thoughts.   
          He looked over at Norman who was, thank god, sleeping. The images pushed themselves to the front of Dippers mind. He could feel his face growing warmer, so he thought of gross things. _Naked Lazy Susan_. Dipper gagged, grateful that he was no longer hot and bothered, and got up from his bed. Thankfully, nothing had happened, so he walked downstairs to the kitchen. _I think I should avoid Norman for a little bit, at least until things chill out,_ Dipper reasoned with himself.

          Dipper had successfully avoided Norman for the past two days, getting odd jobs, walking in the forest, and generally being where Norman was not. Norman was furious. Why was his best friend ignoring him? Had he done something wrong? Norman turned this fact over in his mind for a day and a half, until he saw Dipper start into the woods. He followed dipper, his skinny frame helping his steps be almost silent, as he walked to a remote clearing. He decided to confront Dipper about the events of the past two days. "Dipper Elijah Pines, why have you been avoiding me," Norman grabbed Dipper by the shoulder. Dipper jumped a mile high, letting out a small yelp of fright as he turned to face the other boy.   
          "Why did you do that, I almost pissed my pants, Norman!" Dipper shoved Norman away, a bit more forcefully than he had hoped for.   
          "Dipper, why are you ignoring me," a pleading tone sat on the words. He was silent. Norman was beginning to get frustrated with the older boy.  
          "I-I don't know! Can't a guy just have a little peace and quiet once and a while," he spat back, crossing his arms and taking a step away from Norman.  
          "What did I do? Do you hate me now or something? Because, please, inform me on what I can do to improve my personality!" Norman hissed sarcastically as he tapped his chin.   
          "You didn't fucking do anything, okay? Go back to the damn shack, Norman" Dipper growled, taking a step closer to Norman.  
          Norman felt something in his gut twist. "Oh, so, Apparently I'm too boring to hang out with anymore, huh Mr. I-don't-care-about-others? Get off your high horse," Norman yelled back at Dipper, causing some birds to fly off the tree branches.  
          "I'm not on a fucking high horse, I want some fucking space! Is that too hard to understand, asshole," Dipper hated how angry he was becoming, and his mind was riddled with guilt. His heart felt like someone had put a hot blade on it.   
          Norman could feel a rock in his throat, but he kept screaming. "What did I do?" Norman was shaking now, red hot anger coursing through his veins, causing sparks to materialize at the tips of his fingers. "Tell me what I did wrong! Or are you hurting me on propose, you sadist! Why are you doing this to me," Norman could feel warm tears running on his cheeks, his blue eyes filled with pain.  
          Dipper faltered. Norman was crying... because of him. He felt the guilt rip through him, causing tears to pour out of his eyes. "I'm not a sadist! I don't do that kind of shit!" Dipper paused. He wanted to tell Norman everything. _I like you okay,_ he thought _, I have dreams about you._ Dipper wanted to say these things, but he just couldn't. He snarled, "Just leave me alone, Babcock." He choked on the words, the harshness and hate that laced them echoed through his brain. Dipper avoided Normans stare, glancing around the sunny clearing.  
          Norman was taken aback by the phrase. He loved Dipper, couldn't he see he had feelings for him? Did he know and was disgusted by Norman? The last part made Normans gut clench. He felt like vomiting. Fighting the urge to shove him into the largest tree he could find, He angrily balled his fists, and turned on his heel to leave. He shot an evil glance over his shoulder at Dipper as he walked out of the clearing. "Go to hell, Pines." His vision clouded red, as he seethed with anger. He started to run, pushing through the bushes until he could no longer see Dipper.   
          As soon as Norman was out of sight, Dipper keeled over, violent sobs ripping through his body. He felt like he had been stabbed with a rusty knife. He had been so awful... he called his best friend, his _crush_ , an asshole. Dipper hugged himself, letting the overwhelming guilt wash over him in waves. "I'm so sorry Norman..." Dipper cried out, the pain coating his words as it echoed throughout the empty forest.

          Neither of them spoke a word to each other the next four days, silent glares burning the air. Mabel hated seeing them like this. She knew what happened, and it hurt her heart. She could tell that Dipper was beating himself up over it, he hadn't slept all week.   
          Finally, Dipper went to apologize. Norman had locked himself in the bathroom. He leaned against the door and spoke. "Norman, I'm really sorry, I should have never done that, calling you an asshole, I mean. I'm just really stressed out and I'm sorry for ignoring you. I overreacted," Dipper was crying softly now, tears ghosting over his pale pink cheeks. "Please open the door Norman.." He tapped on the door. He heard a shift and the door creaked open.  
          "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have acted so harshly... I'm sorry Dipper." Norman pulled the shorter boy too his feet. Both boys were crying now, cheeks shining with moisture. Dipper stepped forward and tightly hugged Norman, gripping onto the fabric of his shirt. Norman hugged Dipper back, his face buried in the older boys shoulder. The hug was the best hug that Dipper ever received.  
          Mabel popped around the corner with a disposable camera in hand, quickly taking pictures. "SCRAPBOOKERTUNITY!" She squealed. They turned around. Well, so much for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far if you did. Til next time- stay spicy ;0


End file.
